Tracking systems and personal monitoring systems have been around in various forms for a number of years. With the development of the global positioning satellite system in recent years, systems have continued to advance with regards to technology. The present invention features a tracking system for enabling a first user to monitor the proximity of a second user while employing the symbolism of identical pendant forms having a mirrored whole image representing parent-child closeness.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.